A New Beginning
by trollalalala
Summary: Utau is rejected by Ikuto, and is heartbroken, but Kukai, her best guy friend, is there for her. She agknowleges him as a friend, but he wants something more... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

***I don't own Shugo Chara.**

***This is my first fanfiction ever...so sorry if you're disapointed. Please R&R? I would really appreciate the comments! Tell me what you think!**

**Note: The italics are flashbacks or Utau's thoughts.**

Utau POV

It was a fast break. I just wanted to run away. From everything. What the hell had happened? I felt like I was lost in a gnarling maze, and was stuck in a dead end. Ikuto…ikuto…ikuto. That bastard. He had decided to begin a life apart from me, and with his future wife, Amu, my best friend. After all I did. After our history. I love them both, I thought to myself, this is for their own happiness.

A tear slid down my cheek, and loneliness seized me. Since his rejection, I had felt so empty inside, like nothing in the world mattered. I realized there was no hope. I would have to wake up every day to see the same, frowning face, and knew I couldn't do anything about it. A person that didn't understand my feelings. Who was afraid of not being accepted by society. And there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't order him to come and take me in. He was gone. Forever.

_I peeked out the window at Ikuto and Amu who were hanging out on the grass. I grimaced. Even though Amu was my friend, I couldn't stand seeing her so close to Ikuto. "Ikuto's mine," I thought shakily, "he'll understand." _

_I jumped off my bed and rushed down the stairs. I ripped the door open and stormed outside. Ikuto was inches away from Amu's face. "IKUTO," I yelled in fury, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_He turned around, "Yes?" _

"_ANSWER MY QUESTION."_

_I stood there for a few moments, weighing my options. Amu was as red as a strawberry, which Ikuto constantly referred to her as (yes, it's not like I can't hear them when they're right below my window) and that just made me more mad._

_I tried to find words to express my anger, but instead, I just took his hand and tried to pull him away. _

"_What are you doing?" Ikuto asked lazily, glancing at Amu who had a confused look on her face._

"_You're aware of the way I feel! Stop acting like I'm not here!" I screamed at him, hot tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Utau," Ikuto replied calmly, "yes, I am aware of how you feel about me. But I don't love you. I never did."_

As my knees felt shaky, I sat on the curb, unable to move. I wanted to scream, take back everything I ever said, redo everything…make him want me the way I wanted him. I pulled my knees up to my chest, burrowing my face into my thighs, while I sobbed uncontrollably. I felt a drop fall on my shoulder, and that drop quickly turned into a steady rainfall.

Great, I thought bitterly as I shivered, I'm going to catch a cold the day before a major concert.

I knew I should've been rehearsing, instead of pining away for my unreachable brother, but love can drive you to painful measure…

Then, I felt warmth surround my arms. I tensed.

A familiar voice rang, "Hey Idol. What brings you to a dangerous part of town at night?" I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek.

I could feel my face become hot (no Kukai, it wasn't because I enjoyed the kiss) and silently thanked the darkness that was hiding my face, "Kukai." I muttered, "You perverted…." I couldn't find words bad enough to insult him.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking behind me, "What was that?"

With all the dignity I could muster, I broke away from his embrace and replied cooly, "Nothing you don't already know." I paused, "And I can ask you the same question."

There was an awkward silence, and I smirked. He obviously didn't know how to answer my question.

Even so, I felt a heavy jacket being wrapped around my shoulders. Ugh, he was so nice.

I cringed. I didn't want to owe him anymore. Still, I tried to retain my composure and racked my brain in effort to think of something to say.

He ran his hand through his hair and said with a sigh, "Really, what are you doing here?"

I squirmed, (uncomfortable in answering his question, and looking back on the moment….GAH. he sounded so sexy. Don't expect me to EVER say that again.) and replied, "Nothing…I just don't want to be at….home….right now…t-that's all."

"You know, I'll be here for you. Always. You don't have to lie to me you know," I felt strong arms wrap around me, warming me from the outside in, and I closed my eyes, taking in all the heat. He continued in a bitter tone that startled me, jerking me awake. "Even though I probably won't be anything like Ikuto is to you, I try."

I breathed out a shaky breath, as I turned to face him. "I know, Kukai." I mustered. I tried not to make it any more awkward than it already was, because my face was inches away from his. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I braced myself…he was so close, and my heart was racing. _I can feel it, I shivered, Now._

"_What_ do you know?" he asked in mock surprise, "I'm sure I know something. It's not like it's a secret of what's going on between you two. Don't try to pretend with me. I know everything already. Leaving your precious Ikuto already?" I could sense a ragged pain in his voice.

My eyes snapped open.

"You know what Kukai?" I sputtered angrily. "I think- you- i- I'm leaving now! Don't you dare follow me!"

I stormed off furiously muttering insults to myself all the way. I heard him call my name a few times, but I didn't care.


	2. AN sorry

okay, first, sorry for the wait.

It was a lot longer than necessary.

IMPORTANT. BELOW. READ. IMPORTANT

Look a line _

Okay…the important news is that I think my story is pathetically failing. Most of all I'm too annoyed to continue it.

So I'm going to stop and probably never start again. Well, maybe if I get more reviews I'll start it up again after editing it. I guess I lost the interest in writing Kutau stuff...

sorry for the people who wanted me to continue.


End file.
